Can You Watch Our Children?
by JoelleKate088
Summary: This is one of my first attempts at writins FanFics, so be nice! What happens, after Will's return, when he and Elizabeth want a real honeymoon? They call on a babysitter for William and young Rebecca! I will continue it if I get good reviews! So, R&R!


This is my first Fic, so please be sort of aware that I've never really done this before. I own no characters except for Rebecca Turner and Arabella Sparrow. I also don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Darn. But, if Ted & Terry ever decide to sell it, just put my name in for consideration! wink

* * *

Will grabbed his trunk anxiously and glanced at his wife. "Are you sure you have everything?" he asked.

Elizabeth grinned and rolled her eyes. "Aye, Captain Turner."

She swiftly picked up her small trunk and started to walk towards the door. Will quickly stepped in front of her and said playfully, "There is a toll must be paid to leave this room."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and murmured, "Oh? What shall it be?"

Will leaned forward and captured his wife's lips in a sweet kiss.

333

Will had returned from the Flying Dutchman 3 years ago. He was extremely happy to be with his Elizabeth and William again. Just a few months after Will's return, Elizabeth discovered that she was pregnant. Jack, of course, had a good laugh at that, and made quite a few more eunuch and pirate queen jokes before his wife AnaMaria could stop him. Now, in the present, the Turner family consisted of Will, Elizabeth, twelve year-old William, and two year-old Rebecca. The Sparrow family included Jack, AnaMaria, and 12 year-old Arabella. After Rebecca turned two, Elizabeth and Will had decided to renew their wedding vows. As the new leader of the EITC was still searching for the Turners and Sparrows, so Will and Elizabeth decided to have a very private ceremony, only including their children, the Sparrows, and Will's father, Bootstrap. Now, they were going on their 13-year-late, two day, one night long honeymoon to a private resort. The Sparrows were visiting Ana's parents. Now, what to do with William and Rebecca?

333

Once safe inside the carriage, both Will and Elizabeth were ready for their "wedding" night. But they had small worries.

"Will, are you sure we made the right choice, leaving William and Rebecca with…her?"

Will smiled, reassuring Elizabeth that everything was going to be alright. "Of course. Don't worry, they'll be fine."

Elizabeth shook every bad thought out of her head and grinned seductively. "I believe you must be right. Let's enjoy this!"

333

Rebecca yawned in her brother's arms. "William, want dinner please," she said tearfully. The poor girl was scared out of her wits with this strange woman watching her.

William stood up. "Okay, Becca, I'll talk to…her." He walked over to a couch and laid his sister on it.

He straightened and called cautiously, "Calypso?" Receiving no answer, he crept into the hallway and repeated his call. Suddenly, his eyes widened as a form appeared in front of him.

"Yes, what do you need, William Turner?" the goddess inquired.

William's heart was in his throat, but he said anyway, "Becca and I are hungry. Could you…cook us something?"

Calypso frowned slightly and thought for a moment. "Mmm-hmm," she muttered and swept into the kitchen without another word.

William relaxed a little and made his way back to the living room and met Rebecca's expectant glance. "She said she'd cook us something."

Rebecca smiled and clambered off the couch to tug on William's sleeve. "Blocks," she commanded. William tiptoed to the high shelf on the wall and reached the container of wooden blocks his grandfather had made him a few years ago. He dumped the blocks out on the floor and sat down to play with his sister.

333

Becca gleefully knocked down the tall block tower with her pudgy fist. She shrieked in delight at the sight of the blocks raining down on her brother. Suddenly, she stopped laughing at the sight of William's serious face.

"What is that smell?" he wondered aloud.

Rebecca's nose wrinkled when she caught the scent. "Ew," she stated.

William told Becca to stay put as he glanced at the closed kitchen door. He climbed to his feet and knocked softly on the door. With no answer, he opened the door just a tiny crack. William gasped and started to choke when smoke poured through the small space. He slammed the door shut again and grabbed the pitcher of water resting on the table beside him. "Don't move," he commanded his sister, opening the door quickly and closing it behind him.

"Calypso!" William called, eyes burning. Through the thick smoke, he could vaguely see the woman struggling with a frying pan over the woodstove. He found his way to her and saw she was desperately trying to extinguish the flaming pan. William emptied the water pitcher onto the pan and flung it aside. He rushed to open the windows. Pushing them open, he sighed in relief as the hissing pan seemed to not be aflame any longer and the smoke was exiting the room.

"What happened?" William coughed incredulously.

Calypso shrugged almost nonchalantly. "Must have cooked it too long," she said to herself.

William looked around and paled when he saw a charred, blackened fish- a whole fish, at that- resting in the ruined pan. "Were you trying to cook _that_?" he asked.

Calypso nodded. "Can you cook?" she said.

William answered, "No, but we can just have some bananas or something. I think we've done enough cooking for tonight."

Calypso shrugged again, and pointed her finger at the fish, muttering what must have been a spell. To William's surprise, it vanished into thin air.

Having seen enough, William hurried out of the room and found his sister carefully stacking blocks with intense concentration. He scooped her up and said, "No supper tonight, but we'll have some fruit, okay?" Rebecca reluctantly agreed as William carried her into the kitchen and sat her down in a chair.

Calypso had disappeared again, so William just grabbed a knife and a few pieces of fruit and got to work.

333

After a trying evening, William and Rebecca were heading upstairs to their bedrooms to turn in for the night. They were followed by a distant Calypso, who seemed to hardly be paying attention to the children.

Holding William's hand, Becca whispered, "I want to sleep with you tonight. Please?"

Knowing that his small sister was extremely frightened, William agreed.  
Under Calypso's hauntingly watchful eyes, William undressed Becca and tugged a nightgown on over her head. He looked at her face and saw their father's features etched carefully in it. She had Elizabeth's caramel-colored locks, and blue eyes whose source was undetermined. But the shape of her face was undeniably from her father. William sighed and remembered the years in which he had nothing to go by about his father, only stories and memories from his mother.  
"Let's go," he whispered to Becca and led her to his bedroom. They climbed into the bed and William blew out the candle.

End Chapter 1

* * *

Well, we tried and gave it our best shot. Please R&R with suggestions and comments! Constructive criticism is much appreciated! We promise to make a chapter two if enough people like it! -Joelle and Elizabeth

p.s. Much thanks to LateBloomer04 for all her much-needed and appreciated help!!


End file.
